Another typical 'Let's pretend we're in love' story
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Because Axel was in love with Demyx and his plan to make him fall in love with the redhead was to make Dem believe he and Roxas were together.


**I've always liked the kind of stories where the main characters pretend to be in love and then slowly fall in love with each other... So decided to write one on my own. I've written this chapter months ago... And just found it back when going through my 'Work in Progress' file... I liked it and thought it was funny... So Welp. Here is the first chapter... I'm not so sure about it ^^' but oh well. **

**Please tell me what you think! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A lot of stories started on a normal and peaceful day, didn't they? A day where everyone is in a good mood, people are happily chatting with each other and who knows, perhaps the sun is even shining. Well, if he had to start his story, then he wouldn't start it like that. Simply because he couldn't remember a peaceful and bright day, lately things have only been dark and cold and if he did had to start his story on a bright day, that meant it would start somewhere before he even met Axel and that would be way too early. Then the story wouldn't be interesting anymore, that would mean you would lose interest, you would probably just leave and forget about this story.

Well, it wasn't like he wanted you to know his story anyway, he couldn't care less, all he cared about now was how the hell he could clean up this mess he had made. He didn't know and he didn't want to solve it, because solving it meant he had to come out of his room, solving it meant that he had to face what was outside his room. So for now, he kept hidden in the furthest corner of his room, away from everyone and everything.

Perhaps you might wonder how this started, well, perhaps he didn't even know himself. Perhaps it started with meeting Axel, perhaps it started with his crush for Namine not being anything serious, _perhaps it started with Axel asking him if he could help him_… ah yes, if he needed somewhere to start then it was definitely there.

It all started with him accepting Axel in his life, letting him slowly climb over the walls he had built around himself, letting him listen to his small problems at first, the things that bothered him slightly… like twelve year old kids already knowing what they want to do with their lives while he didn't even know what to make for dinner, things like him hating how it was strange that people looked down on you when you were turning seventeen in about a few months and were still a virgin. These things bothered him. Then the slightly bigger ones… and Axel listened to them, and Roxas listened to Axel's stories.

His problem had started with him supporting Axel falling in love with Demyx and he had made it worse when agreeing that he would help, Axel with his plan to make Demyx realize he liked him.

Perhaps he should just start there.

The moment where he listened to Axel's plan…

* * *

"What… you seriously think that's going to work?" Roxas had asked after bursting out in laughter when hearing Axel's ridiculous plan, "God Axel, you must be a special kind of stupid if you believe that would work."

"It's not stupid," Axel protested, a little offended by his friend's behavior, "Geez Rox, I thought you weren't going to make fun of me," he said in a fake hurt tone while crossing his arms, giving him then that cat-like grin that made Roxas roll his eyes. The plan was simple, all Axel needed was someone to act like his lover and be all lovey-dovey in front of Demyx. "Make him jealous," that was it, simple yet oh so stupid because that kind of plan only worked on TV. Not in real life, in real life you had a 50% change that said person would like you back. But yes, Roxas had promised Axel he would listen to his plan and he wouldn't make fun of him…. Well, he tried because right now it sounded very stupid. He coughed then, "Fine, say… your plan would work. What then? Don't you think Demyx would get angry because you lied to him?"

"No… let's say I just sort of fell for Demyx along the way… my feelings have changed, let's say that person I'm dating as well found someone else…"

Again the shorter teen nodded, "Fine, okay. Still… there's one tiny little problem." He then said,

"And that is?"

"Who's your Juliette, Romeo?"

Emerald eyes widened when hearing that, he didn't notice Roxas rolling his eyes once again, "Right! I forgot! Dammit-" but he then stopped and glanced at Roxas, smiling wide at him, and just by that Roxas knew what he wanted to ask him, and while yes Roxas felt very comfortable around Axel, yes, they shared the bed a few times when they spend the night at each other's house but that was what friends did. There was no way he was going to cross that line, so he frank out said, "I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on Roxy..." the redhead groaned, "I need someone that I can trust and you-"

"I'm not doing it, and it's Roxas. Not 'Roxy'," he glared at the one year older teen, "Besides, how the hell am I supposed to ever confess to Namine when I'm in a relationship with you."

"You seriously believe you're gonna confess? Dude, this crush has been going on for almost a year now… if you really liked her as much as you say then you would have already confessed."

"…It's a bit difficult when she's dating one of _your_ friends," he tried to protect his honor,

"Well, that as well," he shrugged, "But please Roxas…"

"Axel are you gonna let Roxas, do something stupid again," Cloud sighed when opening the door of Roxas's room, he looked around the messy room before his eyes rested on his younger brother that sat on his bed with a book on his lap, black glasses in his left hand because he had removed them when Axel kept interrupting him, said redhead sat down next to the shorter blond, leaning against the light blue painted wall.

"Am not," Axel answered,

"Well, don't stay up too late," with that he left again, the door closed with a soft 'click' and the moment it did that Axel continued his begging, "Pleaseee,"

"Go ask Saix! You two are best buddies as far I know."

"Do you know how many times he saved my ass? I can't ask him this! _Please Rox_,"

"I'm not doing it. Go ask Zexion or so…"

"Oh yeah, after he hits me with his book,"

"What about Vexen-"

"…."

"Okay, that didn't sound right," Roxas sighed, he rubbed his eyes, realizing how tired he really way. Well, it was getting late; they should probably just go to bed. "Hell, go ask Sora then."

"Yeah…" Axel laughed when hearing that, "I think you and I both agree on the part that I don't really want to come in between his, Riku and Kairi's love story,"

"I'm not doing it."

"I'll buy food for you?"

Oh… that did sound tempting since Roxas usually forgot to make his lunch for school and Axel was allowed to leave the school, it also meant that he didn't lose money on food and had more money for books and games… he did like that idea. "For how long?" he asked while narrowing his eyes,

"As long as we need to make Demyx jealous…?"

He furrowed his brows when hearing that, well yeah… but that meant he had to kiss with Axel, just thinking about it made him gag. He hadn't even lost his first kiss; he didn't want to give it to Axel then. "No." he shook his head, knowing he had ruined the tiny bit of hope Axel just had when he asked 'for how long'.

"Why not?"

"Because…. We're just friends…. I can't imagine us doing anything related to what couples do."

"Oh, you mean the kissing?"

Seeing Roxas look away with a slight blush on his face said enough, he laughed when seeing that. "Of course, yeah… you still haven't lost your first kiss, huh?" the redhead ruffled his hair, knowing that it annoyed Roxas when he treated him like that and it wasn't that Roxas hid that since he was glaring daggers at Axel when he did that. "It's just a kiss though," to Axel it was, he had lost it around the age of twelve, giving it to the cutest girl in his class from back then, but to Roxas, it was different, well not the first kiss thing… just kissing, he didn't like the thought of it. Feeling someone's lips against yours… tasting their saliva, no he really didn't like the thought of it.

Of course, Axel was always someone to prove his point, and he just tried to prove it by placing both hands on Roxas's cheeks, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against Roxas, it was a simple and quick kiss, one that lasted for like one second and when he pulled back he saw the surprise on Roxas's face. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

And the next thing he knew Roxas had punched him in the stomach and pushed him off his bed, "You're sleeping on the floor tonight." He said and crawled under his bed sheets, ignoring Axel laughing while also complaining about how that hurt and he was still his guest.

"Daww, you're not angry that I just stole your first kiss, now are you?"

"You taste like cigarettes."

"And you like sea-salt ice-cream."

.

_Well, yeah, that's how it started. _

The next day when Axel had brought it up again Roxas had been too tired because the redhead had woken him up way too early and he had simply agreed because he wasn't in the mood to hear him whining again, Axel had hugged him, then, lifting his smaller body from the ground and Sora just had to walk in together with Riku who had also stayed for the night.

"What are you celebrating?" Sora laughed while grabbing the cereal and asked Riku what he wanted for breakfast,

"Roxas and I are together now,"

_Oh god. Just kill him_.

Sora's eyes widened when hearing that and he almost tripped if not for Riku quickly standing up and saving him, "Wh-what? For real?" the brunette asked surprised,

"Yep." Axel nodded while smiling brightly and to prove his words he had wanted to kiss Roxas whom he had still been hugging, but instead of kissing his lips once again Roxas quickly turned his head so that he instead kissed his left cheek.

"Wow… that is so cool! Wait. I'm going to tell mom!" Sora then ran out of Riku's arms and went back upstairs while Axel put Roxas down,

"I hate you," Roxas mumbled angrily while grabbing the cereal Sora had wanted to eat and sat down, starting his breakfast.

"You guys are serious?" Riku then asked coolly, he put both hands in his dark blue pants and gave them a curious look, he then decided to let his gaze rest on Roxas, knowing that if Axel was joking Roxas would tell him, but instead the boy responded in a way he hadn't expected, first he looked up from his cereal while slowly chewing , he glared at the wall across of him and then nodded. This made the silver haired male raise both eyebrows, "Well… that's…"

"Awesome?" the redhead smirked,

"Odd," he muttered, still gazing at the blond haired brother of his best friend.

Axel simply shrugged and sat down across from Roxas, "Well thanks for the support,"

"When are we gonna break up again?" Roxas then complained, making Riku snicker while Axel said 'never' and stole Roxas's breakfast, ignoring the glare he got in return.

.

Well the news spread like fire and Roxas didn't even had to tell anyone else because the next Monday Namine and he met at their usual place, she smiled kindly at him like always and said 'congrats',

"On what?"

"You and Axel, silly." She chuckled, "I heard it from Marluxia, he's your first boyfriend right?"

"O-oh… yeah, yeah." Roxas nodded while smiling awkwardly at her, "Yeah… uhm… yeah, thanks," he nodded, god did he feel stupid. Of course Namine would find out, he knew that yet he still didn't like it to hear she was happy for him, _she was happy he finally got his first lover._ And he had wanted his first lover to be her. Not freaking Axel.

"Though, I never thought you were into boys,"

"I'm not-" ah, dammit. He quickly shook his head, "I mean… yes… obviously. I wouldn't be going with Axel if I wasn't… I just… like girls as well…" someone should give him an award for stupidest person to ever walk on earth

"You mean you're Bi?" she smiled kindly at him, like the precious person she was, it made Roxas's heart beat faster and he felt how blood was already rushing to his cheeks as he thought about what he could answer, so he simply gulped and nodded. "... Yeah… I-I'm Bi,"

She nodded and then gestured they should probably hurry up a little, they still needed to walk for a while, she hugged her sketchbook to her chest while walking, the blonde haired girl always seemed to float over the ground, she was as light as a feather and could probably fly away any moment. That day she wore a white shirt and light blue skinny jeans, her hair hung loosely over her shoulder like usual and she had this small smile on her lips, he wondered if she ever got angry. She was always in a happy mood. "Perhaps we should go on a double date one day," she then said, interrupting his thoughts of how beautiful she was.

"Ah yeah- I should… ask Axel," he nodded,

"I really want to watch this movie… perhaps if Axel comes as well then Marluxia wants to see it as well.

God, it just broke his heart to hear the girl he had a crush on talk about a double date like that. He sighed; it's for the best. He thought, he was doing his friend a huge favor and after this, he could kick Axel in the guts. Hell, why wait? He'd probably do it now as well.

Well, at least he got free food. The blond sighed, smiling when Namine gave him a curious look. "No, nothing." He quickly waved her off, only to freeze when seeing his 'Boyfriend' talking with Saix nearby the school gates.

"Shit," it came out before he could even think about it,

"Roxas?"

"How about we use the other school entrance today?"

"Are you sure…?" she gave him a confused look while glancing at Axel and Saix talk, "Don't you want to say 'hi' to Axel-"

"What for? I've seen him the whole weekend; Believe me, seeing your boyfriend every day is not good-" he had already taken a few steps away, of course, that's when his friends had to show up and shout his name really hard so that Axel knew his 'Boyfriend' had arrived.

"Hey Roxas! We've heard the news. Why didn't you tell us?" Hayner said while ruffling his blond haired friend's hair, "That's not fair, man."

"Because we're no-"

Crap. There was Demyx. Happily chatting with Larxene, could this get any more awkward? Why had he even picked out this hour to come to school? He seriously needed to come earlier so that things like this wouldn't happen! Yes, but that would mean he had to ask Namine to show up at their meeting spot earlier... She would want to know 'why'? And one of the reasons why he liked her so much was because she was very smart.

"Hey honey," he felt himself being pulled into a hug from behind. Turning around, he was about to kick whomever was getting into his personal space, eyes widened when seeing it was Axel. "Missed me?" the redhead joked.

"No."

"Daww, you don't want to kiss me?"

"I want to strangle you," he hissed so that the others wouldn't hear, feeling Axel's warm breath on his skin. Did he always have this scent of aftershave around him?

"Whoops, there's Demyx. Gotta make it look real," he pecked the blond on his lips before letting go of him, Roxas had to quickly hide himself from his friends behind Axel so that they wouldn't see him wiping his lips clean with the sleeve of his school uniform.

"Aren't you two the cutest?" Olette chuckled,

Both Hayner and Pence groaned when hearing this, while letting the two girls of the group giggle.

"I want pasta for lunch," Roxas mumbled angrily under his breath so that only his friend could hear it,

"Sure," Axel nodded while putting both hands in his pockets,

"I still hate you,"

"Wonderful," he snickered.


End file.
